


Haikyuu Promptober 2020

by nerdy_bread_collaborative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Fall Event, Halloween, Multi, Promptober 2020, Special Event, haikyuu event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bread_collaborative/pseuds/nerdy_bread_collaborative
Summary: 31 Prompts, 31 days of fics for the month of October!!i wrote a fic based on my own prompts for every day of October, and i wanted to share it here with the ao3 community too <3posted originally on my tumblr, @tetsoleil
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Day 1: Kenma Kozume + Fall//Autumn

“Kenma?”

The house had been quiet for quite a few hours now, save the occasional passing of a car or twittering of a bird through the open window. Which honestly was nothing new with your boyfriend, but you were on a mission today. You peeked around the doorway, seeking out the figure you knew would be in the chair.

His legs were tucked underneath himself as he curled his form into a ball, resting his elbows on the arm of the chair and tapping away at a console. The afternoon light filtered in through the curtains you had forgotten to close this morning, alighting on his ponytail and highlighting the golden strands that managed to fall from the tie. His cherry red hoodie contrasted heavily with the muted light of the room, causing Kenma to become the focal point. You tried calling his name a second time, but he was either too absorbed in his game or blatantly ignoring you at this point.

Giggling, you step closer to the chair, pushing the flyaways behind his ear. With a little start, he looked up at you, blinking blearily before sending you a small smile.

“Kenmaa-” you whined, stretching out the last syllable. “It’s already three in the afternoon. Plus, look outside!”

He lifted his eyes long enough to sneak a peek through the open window and immediately shifted back to his game. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

Rushing over to the window, you tug the curtain so the sliver of light grew to bathe the room in warm, dulcet tones. Ignoring this hiss of protest from the other side of the room, you swept your arm towards the soft sunny day behind you. “It’s October first Ken!! You know what that means??”

A noncommittal hum was the only response you got.

Undeterred, you pressed on. “It’s fall! We can go pick apples and go on hayrides and snuggle with cocoa and watch spooky movies and-”

“Or,” Kenma interjected quietly. “We could stay inside and play games. There’s a few new ones coming out soon.”

Looking back out the window, you watched as a squirrel climbed the red-tinted tree outside Kenma’s window. “Aw come on…you can do that all year! We need to take advantage of the gorgeous weather!”

You turned to face him, fully ready to argue your point. You stopped short, however, at the look your boyfriend had sent your way.

You had never seen him look so…fond.

His irises gleamed beautifully under the afternoon sun, golden and full. The corners of his lips were upturned ever so slightly. To anyone else, he would just seem to be tired or even wholly indifferent. But you knew, from tirelessly watching and experimenting and loving him, just how much pure affection was in his expression. He motioned down toward his game, then back up at you, face as close to pleading as you had ever seen from him.

And how could you ever say no to that face?

Sighing, you returned to your place by the chair, pulling on Kenma’s hoodie strings until he got up and dutifully followed you to the bed. He laid down first, then you curled into his side, giving both of you a view of the screen. Taking a deep breath, you relaxed onto the body beside you. 

One of his hands came down to entwine his fingers with yours, before he whispered softly. 

“Happy fall, darling.”


	2. Day 2: Hinata Shoyo + Leaves

“Hinata!” **  
**

A bright shock of orange hair peeked around the corner, followed by shining eyes, a button nose, and a wide, smiling mouth. “Huh?? What is it?”

“Where did you put our boots?”

The two of you had decided to buy matching boots on a whim this summer, promising to wear them once the weather got rainier and colder. They were a practical buy, but Hinata insisted on getting the ones with cute frogs on the toes. Not that you minded. They were definitely cuter.

“Here! I already have mine on!”

Bounding over, Hinata held up the boots in his hands, frog faces smiling up at you. With a laugh, you take them from him and slip them onto your sock-clad feet. Being tugged up by your hand, Hinata starts wiggling excitedly. “Come on! I want to show you something!”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Uh…no.”

“Is it going to hurt anyone?”

“No! Why would you think-”

“The last time you wanted to show me something, Kageyama ended up spilling milk all over my brand-new shoes.”

“…fine. I promise it’s not dangerous, and no one will be hurt. Or get milk spilled on them.”

“Alright….I guess you can show me.”

The enthusiasm was immediately back on Hinata’s face as he dragged you along, rounding behind his house to his backyard. A grove stood behind the house, the leaves of the trees bright yellows and oranges. A smaller tree stood off to the side of the others, a well worn rope swing hanging off of a low bough. And in front of the tree sat the largest leaf pile you had ever seen.

“Surprise!” Hinata yelled, swinging his arms up into the air joyously. “I raked up all the leaves I could find. I even shook some of the trees to make more of them fall down!!”

You shake your head in disbelief, smiling slightly as you look around again. The slow falling of leaves around the two of you feels like you’ve been thrust into another dimension. Light filtered through the branches, casting splotches of pure Sun on your boyfriend. His head is tilted ever so slightly, lips parted and speckles of light like freckles on his youthful face.

The moment didn’t last long, however, as he suddenly came barreling towards you, knees bent and arms outstretched. The two of you tumbled into the pile, laughing and pushing each other back down in the leaves. 

The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon running, jumping, yelling, and falling in the leaf pile until you were panting, hands braced on your knees. 

“Hinata…can we go inside now? I’m so tired.”

“But the Sun’s still up! Do we have to??”

You straightened, starting back towards the house and dragging a whining Hinata along with you. “Let’s go inside and warm up. Besides, you’re the only Sun I need, silly.”

He huffed out a laugh, gripping onto your arm and trudging along with you. You two walked in silence, the twin squeaking of your boots mixing with the sounds of the birds settling down for the evening. Pulling off your boots, you turn to head inside before a hand on your wrist stops you. Looking back, you see Hinata smiling up at you, nose crinkled with the sheer size of his smile. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on the tip of your nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too, cutie.”

“Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! Just because I look like an orange doesn’t mean you have to call me a cutie!!”

Giggling, you pulled open the door, rushing inside gleefully. “I’m not gonna stop! You’re gonna have to catch me first!”

“Come back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s day two! Not super confident in writing Hinata either (I promise I won’t say that for all of them!!) but I think I got his demeanor down pretty well. I’d love to know what you think!
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment, with things you like or things I could do better!!


	3. Day 3: Yamaguchi Tadashi + Orchard

“Tadashi!!”

“Did you get the basket?”

“Yep!” The orchards had just opened up again, so you and Yamaguchi had decided to go on a date to pick apples together. The brisk bite of the air was a soothing contrast to the warm hoodies the two of you donned, and the Sun shone brightly down on the orchard. 

All around you, crisp, bright apples shone from the trees. Vibrant greens, golden yellows, and carmine reds burst from the boughs of the trees, of which basket after basket would be filled with in the next few weeks. The ripe aroma of baked apples wafted from the cabin the two of you just left, where a kind old woman gave you a basket to pick your apples in. She sent you on your way with a “Bring back some good ones, and we’ll bake them for you!”

Hand in hand, the two of you trekked down the well worn path through the orchard of trees. It had rained a few days prior, so there were small puddles on the sides of the path, which you could see the reflection of Yamaguchi in as you passed. 

His left hand was tucked into his pocket to protect it from the wind, while his right rested warm in your palm. A scarf wrapped its way around his neck, the frayed end peeking out just slightly. He was the picture-perfect fall figure: warm clothes, rosy cheeks, and an empty apple basket slung around his arm.

“Alright love,” Yamaguchi startled you out of your thoughts, rubbing the top of your hand with his thumb. “Choose a tree. Then, we can start picking!”

Bounding over to a tall tree, ripe red apples glistening in its branches, you pointed up. “This one!”

“Alright,” he conceded with a smile, walking towards you and setting the empty basket down by the base of the trunk. Looking up into the leaves, you can see a bright sparkle in his eyes. “Let’s get to picking.”

Reach up, twist and pull, hand down, repeat. Over and over, you would pick an apple and hand it down to Tadashi, who set it gently in the basket. Soon, you had amassed a large pile of apples, bright and juicy-looking under the shining afternoon sunlight. 

With a sigh, you climbed down the tree, and the two of you flopped down in the grass. White, fluffy clouds were interspersed throughout the sky, giving fleeting moments of much-needed shade to the grove of trees and the people amongst them. 

“Are you ready to head back to the cabin?”

You turned to see Yamaguchi smiling over at you, propped up on his side by his elbow. Assenting, you stood, and outstretched your fingertips to assist your boyfriend. He pulled himself up by your hand and kept your fingers interlaced as he hefted up the basket. He swung your arms back and forth, back and forth as you headed back down towards the snug cabin tucked between rows of trees.

Stepping inside, you let the fire in the hearth and the smell of fresh apple pie warm your cold cheeks. Yamaguchi followed behind you, slipping off his scarf. Setting the full bag up on the counter, he sticks out his hand once more. “Ready to try some apples?”

The two of you spent the next few hours baking and eating, sharing stories with the other orchard-goers and having a splendid time swathed in the warmth of fall. 

Eventually, you found yourselves sitting in a rocking chair together by the roaring fire, the light of the flames dancing in your boyfriend’s eyes. You tugged on Yamaguchi’s sleeve, planting a kiss on his chin before speaking quietly. “Thank you for taking me here. I had a lot of fun.”

“Anything for you, love. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

That was the last you heard, as the murmurings of the people and crackling of the fire lured you into a warm sleep, stomach and heart full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this one, and I feel like I’m getting better at balancing dialogue with imagery (something I feel I struggle on)! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought, with a comment! or a kudos! 
> 
> see the original on my tumblr, @tetsoleil


	4. Day 4: Yaku Morisuke + Hayride

“Hey, Morisuke!” **  
**

The boy in question looked up, locking eyes with you and smiling brightly. He enveloped you into a hug once you reached where he was standing, and you sighed happily. His warm brown eyes complimented his rosy cheeks well, cold from waiting in the chill weather. The two of you made eye contact before you tugged on one of his jacket lapels to pull him into a quick kiss.

The two of you were startled out of your little bubble, however, as a shrill whistle sounded through the air. You jump apart in shock, before realizing what happened and breaking down into laughter.

The loud whistle had come from the slightly rusted blue tractor now parked near the entrance to the farm, a large trailer attached to the rear. The flatbed of the trailer had wooden railings on three sides, a collapsible ladder tucked away on the fourth. Hay bales lined the edges, bound with red twine and flattened by previous riders. A man clambered his way down from the driver’s seat of the truck, hands in the pockets of his well-worn overalls. Calling out to the people milling about, he started towards the trailer, ready to unhook the ladder from its restraints. 

The people wandering around started to form a clump near the tractor, to which Yaku laced your fingers together and led you over to. There were a few haggled-looking parents looking after hyper children, but most of the crowd seemed to be people just like the two of you, young adults and teenagers on their first fall date of the season. With a clap, the driver garnered the attention of the crowd. “Alright folks. Thanks for coming! In a moment, I’ll let y’all on the tractor; you can pick a bale of hay to sit on, but please be aware of the people around you. I’ll take ya down to the pumpkin patch, you folks can pick ONE pumpkin each, and I’ll drop ya off back here.” With the last sentence, he looked at the rambunctious children, sending them into a fit of giggles. 

Without further preamble, he moved to the side, and people began to climb the ladder and filter onto the trailer. Tugging on your boyfriend’s hand, you followed the stream of people until you were able to hoist yourself up onto the trailer, Yaku following close behind. Once you were situated, slotted nicely into his side, the tractor began to move with a jolt. 

The farm was a picturesque place, filled with fall activities and many fun things to do. The best thing by far, however, was the scenery. As the tractor began rumbling towards the fields, you sat up straighter to get a better look at the surroundings. Around the far perimeter, a dense growth of trees bathed in crimson and amber locked the farm in. A barn rested in the foreground, its bright red exterior contrasting brightly with the fields around it, bronzed by the Sun. And father on, nearing the lines of trees, was a small patch filled to the brim with green and orange. 

You pointed it. “Mori, look! There’s the pumpkin patch!”

“Wow, that’s a lot more pumpkins than I imagined!”

The two of you laughed, then lapsed back into comfortable silence the rest of the way, quietly observing the people around you. 

Moments later, the truck- and the trailer- came to an abrupt stop. The man in overalls rounded to the back again, unhooking the ladder and pulling it down. People began to climb down and explore the patch, all looking for their perfect pumpkin. After helping you down, Yaku looked out over the patch, asking out of the corner of his mouth. “Secret mission: Find the Perfect Pumpkin is ago.”

You snickered at his little game, but went along with it anyway. “Alright agent, let’s split up to cover more ground.” The two of you parted ways, hunting for the best gourd.

After a while, you heard a victorious shout. Looking up and around, you spotted Yaku, waving his arms, beckoning you over to where he stood on the other side of the patch. You scrambled up from your crouched position and ran over to your boyfriend.

“I’ve found the ones.” The smile on his face was wide and triumphant. _The pumpkin he found must’ve been phenomenal_ , you thought amusedly.

You finally took a look at where he was pointing. There were two averaged-sized pumpkins sitting next to each other, long brown stems intertwined amongst a tangle of greenish vines. The bottoms were ever so slightly lighter than the tops, but as a whole they seemed to be perfect. “Awe, they’re cute.”

“And look! They’re connected. Their vines are making a little heart.”

“They’re married. We have to get them.”

“Agreed.”

Yaku reached down and pulled the pumpkins up from the ground, careful to keep the two stems linked together as he cradled them in his arms. The fondness in his eyes for the two pumpkins was humorous, and you told him as much. You earned a scowl before he wrapped his arms even tighter around the pumpkins, vowing to “protect them with my life, even if you won’t, you villainous scoundrel.”

Everyone was called back to the tractor so you could return to the farm before the Sun went down. This time, you were the one helping Morisuke up, being that he still insisted on keeping the pumpkins together. You settled in comfortably while the truck began to move, a rhythmic bumping as you ventured back through the fields.

Yaku suddenly whipped his head up from where he had rested it on your shoulder. “We didn’t name them!”

You laughed into your palm. “You can name yours dumb, and I can name mine dumber.”

“No!”

“Fine, then I’ll name mine Morisuke. Same thing, really.”

His eyebrows drew in, thinking for a moment. “I’m naming mine after you then.”

“That’s fair. But you’ll still be dumber.”

“Urgh!”

“Mori?”

“Yes, babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you’re the worst namer in the history of ever.”

“Definitely not true, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I was surprised how long this fic got, but I didn’t want to cut it short and lose some of the detail and interactions. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and tomorrow’s is going to be super duper exciting too!!
> 
> see the original and come say hi on my tumblr, @tetsoleil


	5. Day 5: Bokuto Koutarou + Fireflies

“Bokuto, come on!”

“Hey, hold on a minute!”

The Sun had just made contact with the horizon, slowly melting into gold and pink. Above it, the moon’s entrance was preceded by the sheet of indigo stretching over the East. Soon, the Sun would lay to rest and the moon would emerge in all her silver glory. You had no time to waste. 

A crash came from your left, as you whipped your head around to see Bokuto running out of the house, still pulling on a jacket and tripping over his feet in his haste. _For someone who had so much precision on the court,_ you thought to yourself, _he was ridiculously clumsy everywhere else._

Once he had righted himself, he rushed over to you, slinging an arm around your shoulders. “Okay!! I’m ready! Where did you say we were going?”

“I didn’t.”

He blinked. “Okay… where are we going?”

“I’m not telling you.”

He seemed to visibly deflate at that, lips pulling into a frown and eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“Because it’s a surprise, Kou. It can’t be a surprise if you already know what it is.”

“Oh. Right!” He immediately gained all of his previous excitement, puffing up again like a balloon.

He dragged you along the sidewalks before you had to remind him that _you were the only one who knew where the two of you were going, please stop pulling my arm out Koutarou, we’ll get there when we get there._

Eventually, you managed to wrangle Bokuto into submission, and he followed you dutifully until you two arrived. Stopping at the entrance, you heard Bokuto behind you reading the sign. “A park! But…why are we here?”

You tugged at his wrist, leading him inside. “Come on, and you’ll find out.”

From where the two of you stood, you could see a map of the park. Paths for walking and bicycling circled the park’s perimeter, while a river wound its way peacefully through the trees dotting the landscape. In the middle stood a large grassy area, where the setting Sun rested just barely too far away to touch. You and Bokuto made your way over to sit in the grass, watching as the last tendrils of daylight faded from the sky, being replaced by the pale light of the moon. 

Noticing Bokuto beginning to fidget, you placed a hand on his arm. “Is everything alright?”

“Look, the park is very nice! I love the park! But why did we have to…come all the way out here?”

You grinned. “You thought we just came here to sit in the grass?”

“Well, yeah. That’s all we’ve been doing.”

“It hasn’t been dark enough yet, that’s all.”

As if on cue, a bright speck of light flashed a little ways away, blinking once, twice, before fluttering out. Bokuto jumped up. “What was that?!”

Trying to keep the laughter from being heard in your voice, you question. “Really Koutarou, you’ve never seen a lightning bug before?”

“It’s a lightning bug!!” 

He took off running, leaving you to collect yourself in the grass after your fit of borderline cackles. As you look up again, Bokuto zooms across your line of vision, hands outstretched. Before he can catch a bug, he trips on a stray tree root, sending him sprawling face-first into the ground.

Rushing over, you reach out to make sure he’s not hurt. He seems to be more sad than anything, and looks up into your eyes sadly. “I don’t know where he went. I’m awful at catching fireflies.” 

“Aw Bo. No you’re not.” Then, after a pause where he didn’t lift his head from its hanging position, “Here, I’ll tell you what. Let’s make it a contest.”

“A contest?!”

“Yeah. We’ll see who can catch the most fireflies!”

“You’re on!”

And with that, he was off again, into the grass at breakneck speed. You started to gather fireflies yourself, keeping them cradled gently in your hands, not bothering to chase after the ones that fly away. 

After a while, you call out for Bokuto, keen on showing him the four or five fireflies that rested in your hands and on your arms. 

No response.

You called again, a little more frantically this time, searching around for your boyfriend because _it’s literally a park and he’s six feet tall, how could he just disappear?_ and _oh no, what if he gets lost in the woods and can’t find his way out?_

In your haste, you almost miss the boy completely, who is now sitting behind a tree. You stop short and take him in. Sitting, legs crossed at the base of the tree, Bokuto is sitting the stillest and quietest you have ever seen him. His hands are clasped tightly together, a little bubble of air left in between them.

“Kou?”

He starts, whipping his head around to see you, eyes wide. He beckons you over with his shoulder, and watches you closely and you come to sit down before him, concerned expression on your face and an “Are you okay?” just about to leave your lips.

He slowly unclasps his palms with a simple “Look.” Inside, a single lighting bug rested, crawling about and occasionally flicking its light on, off, on, off. You look up at his face again to see the softest look in his eyes, flickers of light reflecting in them. 

On, off. On, off.

The juxtaposition of his huge, calloused hands cradling the fragile bug had you smiling softly. The amount of love Bokuto gave to everything, whether it be spiking balls on the court, clasping your hands together on a date, or cradling this tiny bug at twilight, giving it his utmost attentiveness, made your heart so full.

Before he said anything else, you simply pulled him in and left a soft kiss on his lips, trying to convey the overwhelming affection you felt for him. Clasping his hands in yours, you told him, “You know, I used to make wishes on fireflies as a kid. If they left your hands after you wished and opened them up, your wish was supposed to come true.”

He closed his eyes tightly, pausing for a moment. You made a wish of your own. _I hope I can spend moments like these with Koutarou forever._ Then he pried his hands apart, watching the little bug intently.

Almost immediately, the firefly spread its wings and whisked itself into the darkening sky. Bokuto leapt up with a whoop, dragging you to stand with him. “My wish is going to come true!”

You just laughed, pressing yourself into his side as you looked up into the sky. The stars twinkled brightly over the trees, the arm placed around your waist tightening ever so slightly. 

You could never be sure if your wish would come true. But with Bokuto by your side, the two of you could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! This one took a lot out of me, so the next few might not be as long, but I’ll still try to keep up my 500 word minimum :)
> 
> This was actually one of the first ideas I wrote down, and my exact notes are “Bokuto- big palms tiny bugss :33″. Needless to say, I was super excited for this.


	6. Day 6: Kuroo Tetsuro + Pumpkin

“Pumpkin.”

“What did you say, Tetsuro?”

The kitchen was bright, the Sun peeking over the horizon to douse the small room in soft rays. The window had been cracked open ever so slightly, a stream of chilly morning air seeping in. The muted greens, tans, and greys of the cozy kitchen felt welcoming, as you bustled around making breakfast. The atmosphere had been uninterrupted until Kuroo came padding into the kitchen, still adjusting from sleep and a single word on his lips.

Coming up behind you, he wrapped his arms around your waist, sticking his cold nose on your shoulder as you continued to move around the kitchen, gathering ingredients to make a meal for the two of you. 

“Pumpkin.”

You hummed, shifting his head a little as you reached for the salt sitting on the counter, before putting it back and grabbing the pepper. Feeling the warmth of your boyfriend against your back, you continue to cook, not willing to sabotage the atmosphere by addressing his statements.

You partitioned the dish into two sections, before scraping them off the pan onto separate plates. Twisting the knob to turn off the burner, you shrugged Kuroo off and picked up the two plates, walking over to the dinner table. Kuroo, still blinking the sleep from his eyes, followed behind wordlessly. 

Sitting down across from him, you took the moment he used to get settled in to observe him. Sweatpants hung low around his hips, grey boxers just peeking from the top. Despite the chill weather, he had forgone a shirt, claiming to always be _‘too hot in bed, especially when I have my own free space heater’_. (He was smacked for that every time.) His eyes were still squinting at the bright atmosphere of the room, which was much brighter than the covers he had just vacated. And his hair? It was still as mussed as always, the cowlick more pronounced given that he had yet to attempt to wrangle it into something presentable. 

Blinking, you realize that Kuroo had been trying to get you attention in between bites of food, only to be met with your blank face. Apologizing, you ask, “What did you say? I must not’ve been listening.”

“Well I said good morning, first off. Then I asked how you felt about pumpkin.”

Could this be a trick question?? You wracked your brain for any signs of a hidden meaning to his statement, but came up short. The way he was looking at you, head cocked ever so slightly to the side, made it obvious that he was searching for some specific answer. Only problem? You had no idea what said answer was.

“Uh…well, I like pumpkins! They’re nice in desserts, like pies and pumpkin rolls?”

His expression didn’t change. So that wasn’t it. 

“And they’re fun to carve?”

Still nothing.

“And pumpkin patches! They’re, uh…fun to visit…”

Abruptly, he pushed off of the chair to stand, rounding the table towards you so that you had to look up to keep eye contact. Crouching down, he reached out his hand, brushing it along your cheek before gently gripping your chin, fingers calloused but movements soft.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Your voice was hardly more than a whisper at this point. “Then what did you mean?”

“How would you feel,” he paused, searching your face. “If I called you pumpkin?”

You blinked, at a loss for a moment before it registered. In a split second, you could feel your face heating up involuntarily. You tried to look away, embarrassed, but the hand on your chin forced you to keep yourself looking at him.

But wait…

Upon closer inspection, the smirk you had seen throughout the morning was tugging up at the seams. And upon further inspection, it seemed he was… struggling to hold laughter in?

Falling back, Kuroo begins to cackle, leaving you in the background struggling to process the events of the last 15 seconds. Wiping his eyes, he stood up again and ventured back over to his seat, dragging it out to sit back down again. “That was phenomenal. I didn’t expect you to be that flustered, geez. Glad I discovered this with a few weeks left of October!”

“Good morning to you too, babe.” Disgruntled, you went back to eating, not making eye contact.

“Awe, I’m sorry.” You could hear the pout in his voice, begging to be soothed over with a kind word from you. Opening your mouth to reassure him, you’re met with the same mischievous smile as before.

“But I don’t think you really mind too much. _Pumpkin_.”

You sighed. This was going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit of a cool-down from the 1k length fics I posted the last two days. Plus, I don’t have any other fics done and ready for queueing, so don’t expect longs one for another couple of days probably. Who knows? I might get loads of time and inspiration. Probably not though
> 
> Also, I wanted to know if anyone had tips to write flustered readers that don’t involve blushing or like, red cheeks? trying to make my writing inclusive and i think that’s an easy way to do so :)


	7. Day 7: Kageyama Tobio + Corn Maze

“Uh, Tobio?”

Silence.

The two of you had decided to spend your day at a local fall festival, enjoying the beginnings of October together doing many fun activities. There was a pumpkin patch, fun games, delicious foods, a petting zoo, and what seemed to be the crown jewel of the festival: a corn maze. Kageyama was hesitant at first to go, but after seeing the look of excitement on your face, he quickly relented.

The two of you had spent the afternoon bouncing from activity to activity, trying your hands at the carnival games and eating delicious fall treats. Stomachs full and noses chilly, the two of you had walked around the area, shoulders bumping while observing the people around you and taking in the atmosphere of fall that had been ushered in. 

“Would you like to go to the corn maze now?” Kageyama gazed where your eyes seemed to be, toward the broad columns of corn stalks standing at the other end of the path, where many people were milling about. Assenting, he slipped his hand into yours and let you drag him across to the entrance. 

“Alright. You know how a corn maze works, right?”

“Uhm,” You could see the tips of his ears turn a shade darker as he averted his eyes, looking up over your head. “I’ve never…been in the corn before. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do it!”

“I know, Tobio! We just start here,” you pointed to the entrance in front of you. “And then, we try to make our way out there!” The exit was a little ways down, but didn’t seem impossible to find. Nodding his head seriously, he walked in quickly, already looking around. Exasperatedly, you follow him.

That was 20 minutes ago. Somehow, between then and now, you had managed to lose your boyfriend between the flaxen stalks. Thinking back on it, he had been awfully quiet throughout the time you had been in the maze, but at the time you had just written it off as him analyzing the new experience.

Clearly, that was not the case.

The situation was becoming quickly problematic: you were too short to see over the corn (where was Kageyama’s tall blond friend when you needed him??), you had lost your boyfriend, and considering he had never been in a corn maze before, you had no idea when you would be able to find him again.

The best plan of action, it seemed, would be to find the exit of the maze and wait for him there. That way, you could see when he managed to find his way out of the maze. You started mapping out your surroundings, keen on using your previous maze escapades to find the exit quickly. You’d be sure to find Kageyama then. 

Unless he had already made his way out.

But that was absurd, right? There was no way, on his first try ever through a corn maze that he could make it out that fast.

Right?

You shook your head, focusing instead on the task ahead of you. It shouldn’t be too hard, theoretically. Just focus.

Almost miraculously, your instincts were correct, and with little struggle you were able to see the clearing of the path that led back to the rest of the festival. Speeding up, you made your way quickly out, scanning the nearby faces, coming up short. Your eyes widened, panic starting to seep up into your chest as you frantically looked around for your boyfriend.

A hand on your shoulder had you whipping around frantically. In front of you stood Kageyama, expression almost bored, though a hint of concern shone in his eyes with the way you were acting. “Is everything alright?”

“How…how did you get out here so fast?” Your question seemed to shock him, as his eyebrows shot up. “I mean, you’ve never been in a corn maze before, and I was there with you, so I thought we were going to do it together, and-”

“I thought you said it was supposed to be a competition.”

That stopped you short, looking at him now with a myriad of emotions battling for dominance, “So, what you’re telling me is…you figured out that maze extremely quickly…because you thought it was a competition between us?”

“Was it not?”

Huffing in exasperation, you grabbed his hand once more. “You’re ridiculous. Come on, you’re treating me to a cider donut before we leave just for that.”

“What did I even do?”

You laughed, pulling him along off through the vendors and booths just turning on their lights at the approaching sunset. The cacophony of colors shone in your eyes, and you couldn’t think of another place you’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Kageyama is not my first choice (or my third, or my fifth) but this made me a little soft. He just needs a hug.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come tell me what I did nicely/you think I can improve on!
> 
> Read the original and give it some love on my tumblr, @/tetsoleil


	8. Day 8: Ennoshita Chikara + Candy Corn

“Ennoshita.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“No, that’s what she said.”

You could feel the crisp autumn air blowing through a window that had been left open in the empty classroom. Besides you, the only other person there was Tanaka, a classmate and close friend of yours since the two of you had been in the same classes for high school. The two of you got along well and had become inseparable, to the point the whole school knew if Tanaka was there, either you or Noya wouldn’t be too far behind. 

Right now, however, you were more than a little bit upset with him.

“So you’re telling me you went to our teacher, _without consulting me_ , and asked if we could change partners so I would be with Ennoshita.”

The smirk never left his face as he responded. “Yep. You should be thanking me right now.”

“Thanking you?!” You cried incredulously, jumping off the desk you had been sitting on to walk over to Tanaka. He put his arms up in defense, to which you did the same. “You really think I’m going to be thanking you when you pull a stunt like that? And for what? So I could be in a group with-”

“Hey guys.”

The two of you whipped around, arms still in the air, to find the last person you wanted to see in this situation. A groan slipped out of your mouth involuntarily, to which Tanaka snickered. 

“I figured I’d find you guys here. Wanted to talk about the assignment we got earlier today.”

Tanaka brightened while you slumped over almost minutely, your face darkening. Tanaka bounded over to where Ennoshita was still standing at the door, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside to sit on one of the desks. _Resigning yourself to an early death wouldn’t seem so bad_ , you reasoned, _considering this was going to devolve into chaos in three minutes, tops_. 

“We were just talking about that actually!” Ennoshita glanced over to you, raising an eyebrow as if to say “ _should I really believe this dude?_ ” You smiled slightly and rolled your eyes, causing him to cough in order to cover up his laugh. 

“Were you really?”

“Yeah, we were talking about how I was so bummed that they got to be your partner instead of me.” 

The pout that Tanaka plastered on his face was very obviously fake, but Ennoshita didn’t seem to notice, eyebrows turned down. “But I thought the teacher said the two of us were partners?”

“Apparently something wasn’t working out, so she had to switch our partners.” Almost abruptly, he shot up into a standing position, grabbing his bag and nearly flying out the door, calling behind him, “I’ve just remembered something…very important I have to do! It’s super important! So you two have fun discussing the project together!”

And right before he was out of sight down the hallway, he turned and winked at you. _You were going to kill that boy for this the next time you saw him. Why you ever chose to tell him about your crush on Ennoshita, you would never know._

Ennoshita broke the silence after a while with a little cough. “So…is he being truthful? Are we really partners now, or is he just trying to trick me?”

You sigh, kicking your legs together. “Yeah, he’s being truthful. I have no idea how it happened.” You looked up at him, cheeky grin stretched across your face. “But I guess you’re stuck with me now.”

“Oh, what a tragedy.” The glint in his eyes told you he had caught on, playing up his drama and trying to keep the laughter off of his face. “I definitely would have much preferred our crazy, loud, and somewhat terrifying friend over you.”

And with that, the two of you broke down, laughter bubbling up and overflowing, echoing off the classroom walls.

A loud, sharp grumble interrupted the two of you. 

The last remains of mirth still danced on Ennoshita’s face, but concern was evident as he looked at you. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m hungrier than I thought. I wasn’t able to eat lunch today.”

His eyebrows draw down, a sympathetic crease appearing on his forehead. He turns, reaching for his bag. “Let me see if I have anything in here, I’m not sure if I remembered to pack anything today.”

You try to deflect, the heat licking over your face. “No, it’s really fine, I can-”

“Here!” His arm reappeared, holding a small bag of candy corn. “Sorry it’s not much, I know it’s not really a great snack, but it’s October and I love candy corn so-”

You cut him off, standing up and walking over to him. His tired-looking eyes widen, staring back at you with confusion. “I’ll have them on one condition.”

“And what is that?”

_You couldn’t believe you were really about to do this_. “If you’d go out on a date with me.”

Immediate regret filled your body, the embarrassment beginning to take over. _You were going to have to change your name, move schools- Tanaka said he has a friend that goes to a school in Tokyo, right?- and never talk to anyone again. How could you be so stupid? There was no chance of him ever saying yes to you._

“Yes.”

“What?!” 

He was looking at you with a fondness in his eyes that you had never seen before. Slowly, he stood up, bringing himself level to you. He reached for your hand and, in your shock, you let him take it. “I’ve wanted to ask you on a date for a while, you know. I just wasn’t sure when to do it.”

Your lungs feel empty and the fullest they’ve ever been at the same time. Heart thumping and veins pumpkin, you reach out and plant a small kiss onto Ennoshita’s cheek. He’s smiling as he pulls back, saying, “I mean, after all of that, I guess you deserve the candy corn-”

He looks up at you in betrayal. “How could you?” Sidestepping his attempt to reach out, you throw open the classroom door and ran out.

Your laughter echoes into the halls now as you scramble to get away from the boy chasing you, candy corn in hand and heart light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita deserves more appreciation. I said what I said. I tried something a little bit different, since the reader and Ennoshita weren’t dating like the people in the previous 7 days :)
> 
> Tomorrow’s is going to look a little different, so be on the watch for that!
> 
> see the original and give it some love on my tumblr, @/tetsoleil


	9. Day 9: Sakusa Kiyoomi + Apples

“Sakusaaa.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“Look I know what you’re thinking, but trust me, it’s-”

“I’m not going to do it.”

“You didn’t even let me finish!”

“I already know what you were going to say.”

“What was I going to say then?”

“You were going to tell me that it’s not going to be that messy.”

“Well… yeah.”

“You were also going to say that you’d do the dishes after we were done and you wouldn’t make me go out anywhere the rest of the week.”

“Wait, I- you know what? If that’s what it takes to get you to do this, I’m prepared to make that sacrifice.”

“You put up a lot less of a fight than I thought you would, to be honest.”

“Not sure whether that was meant to be an insult or not.”

“It was.”

“Rude. Anyway, let’s get started, so we have time to eat one tonight.”

“Fine. Go wash your hands.”

“Alright Kiyoomi, you don’t need to be pushy about it.”

“You don’t need to be snarky about it, love.”

“Get the apples while I’m washing up, please.”

“I will.”

“Did you find them? They were right in the front of the refrigerator, I think.”

“Yeah, but you bought a lot.”

“Didn’t know how many we’d need. Figured we’d probably burn a few or something.”

“That’s incredibly reassuring, thank you so much.”

“You know that’s not what I meant, Kiyoomi! Come on, let’s just get started.”

“If you get the brown sugar and the milk melting I’ll go get the butter.”

“Sounds good.”

“…are you sure you’re doing that right?”

“Geez, warn a person, would ya?”

“Sorry. Here’s the butter.”

“Alright, we just have to wait for that to boil then. Are the apples ready?”

“Yeah, I already stuck the chopsticks in.”

“Looks like it’s ready! But we’ve gotta be fast. Up for that?”

“Of course. Try not to make a mess.”

“No promises.”

“Don’t make me walk away. I’ll do it.”

“I’m just kidding! I need your help, please don’t go.”

“I guess I’ll stay. But one more quip like that-”

“Okay, okay! Let’s just get to it before the caramel cools.”

“It’s really sticky.”

“Uhm, yeah. What did you expect?”

“This is going to make a mess.”

“I’m going to make you do the dishes if you don’t hurry up.”

“I’m not doing the dishes.”

“…”

“How many more do we have to do?”

“You have eyes, ‘Yoomi. There’s only two apples left to dip.”

“Do we have to dip them?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh.”

“Just do this last one and then we’re done. I’ll start cleaning everything up.”

“Alright, I’m finished.”

“That one looks nice! You did a good job.”

“Thank you, I’m glad it wasn’t too messy.”

“Hey Kiyoomi?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for doing this with me, even though I know you didn’t really want to.”

“Anything for you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that one felt really long but I think it’s the shortest one so far! I’ve gotta finish up the next two tonight since I’m super busy this weekend, so those may not be of the best quality oops.
> 
> Let me know if you like the "only dialogue" style writing,, I think it's different but sort of fun!!
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed! My masterlist is up on my tumblr, feel free to check out some of my other works @/tetsoleil


	10. Day 10: Candles + Oikawa Tooru

“Hurry up, Shittykawa!”

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!”

The two boys made their way briskly through the school, Iwaizumi having to tug on Oikawa with a disgruntled huff to get him to move faster. Shoes squeaking against the linoleum, he spoke again. “I have no idea why I’m busting my ass trying to get you to your date. Shouldn’t you have been prepared?”

Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, eyes apologetic. “I forgot, okay? I thought we decided on tomorrow, I didn’t check the date this morning!”

“Stupidkawa.”

“Hey!” The two boys had rounded a corner, coming face to face with you, who had been waiting against the far wall. Oikawa bounded over with a cry of your name, Iwaizumi shaking his head, exasperated. 

Giving you a quick peck on the cheek, he turned to face his friend again, snaking a protective arm around your waist. “Alright Iwa-chan, we’re headed out on our date now!”

Instead of responding, Iwaizumi turned to face you. “I have no idea how you’re able to deal with that. You’re sure he’s not paying you to be his girlfriend?”

“Yes, Hajime, I’m sure. I appreciate it though. If he ever tries to kidnap me, I’m glad you’ll have my back.”

“Absolutely.”

“Hey! Stop acting like I’m not right here!!”

“We’re not, stupid.” Iwaizumi readjusted his bag before exchanging pleasant goodbyes with you, threatening Oikawa once more before he took his leave. 

You and Oikawa set off, out of the school and down the sidewalks into town. Fingers interlaced with yours, Oikawa spoke up, tugging on your hand absentmindedly. “You do really like me. Right?”

You smile, having prepared to deal with the question that would inevitably come up after the conversation with Iwaizumi. “Of course, Tooru. Hajime and I were just joking around.”

Seemingly relieved, he relaxed, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. “Thank you, love. Where did you say we were going again?”

“I figured we’d stop at the candle store, the one that just opened this year? They’ve got their fall scents out and I figured we should go check them out.”

“I like the way you think!” The two of you lapsed into a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the shop, enjoying the crisp fall afternoon and relishing in the free afternoon. The storefront was simple and unassuming, inviting passerby in with a bright demeanor and delectable smells. 

The bell tinkled delicately above the door as the two of you entered, greeted by the subtle conglomeration of smells that seems to linger inside a candle store. The shopkeeper greeted you brightly, her crisp blue apron complimenting her genuine smile. 

Looking around, you were met with a myriad of colorful candles, poured delicately into clear jars and resting in uniform lines on the shelves. The atmosphere, while professional, was homely and much more welcoming than the average corporate stores around town. You turn to ask Oikawa where he wants to start, only to find him no longer standing next to you. He’s easy to spot, however, bending down next to a row of ‘fresh linen’ candles in unbridled awe. Almost without thinking, you grab a small shopping basket from by the door. _There was no way you were leaving here without an armful of candles, that was for sure._

By the time you had gotten the basket, Oikawa had already migrated to another area of the shop, exclaiming, “Come look at this! I’ve found them!”

Near the middle of the store stood a display filled with browns, oranges, and creams. Candles littered the shelves and tables, names like ‘pumpkin pie’ and ‘chai tea’ adorning their fronts. The array of scents mingled into a spicy, earthy sweetness that was just as enticing as the plentiful colors. 

With caution, Oikawa picked up a candle and cradled it gently in his hands. “‘Cranberry orange’. Sounds nice.” Bringing the candle up to his nose, he inhales deeply, letting the scent linger in his lungs. “I like this one. Can we get it?”

“If it’s one of your favorites by the end, yes, we can get it. Let’s keep looking for now though.”

You meandered around the store, Oikawa trailing close behind. Picking your way through candle after candle, you spent the afternoon steeped in the otherworldly haze of the shop, where only the two of you existed. By the time the Sun had sunk just below the tops of the buildings, the two of you had narrowed it down to a few candles each. 

The purchasing of the candles and exit of the shop came in a whirlwind, depositing the two of you onto the street once more, wind nipping at the skin peeking from your coat. Together, you started the lazy trek back towards home, letting the bright autumn moon guide your path. 

You could see Oikawa’s breath, just barely coming out in misty puffs, as he spoke. “Thanks for the date today, love, I really enjoyed it!”

“I’m glad you had fun, Tooru.”

“Whenever I burn those candles now, I’m going to think of you.”

You hummed in agreement, looking up at the stars dotting the sky. Now, when you thought of Oikawa, you could think of the candles: cinnamon and apple and pumpkin, all wrapped up in tiny glass jars, like a gift from the universe. And, just like the candles, Tooru had become a gift that you would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I always try to be super poetic at the ends of my fics and it never actually works ;w;
> 
> see the original and come say hi on my tumblr, @tetsoleil


	11. Day 11: Miya Osamu + Coffee//Tea

“Osamu?”

“In here!”

The morning was bright, and the atmosphere of Sunday laid heavy on the world. Dust filtered through the air, miniscule particles dancing though the morning light. The house smelled faintly of cinnamon and apples, remnants of the project you and Osamu had worked on last night: an apple pie. 

You made your way down the hall, stopping momentarily to crack you back, joints cracking, jumping up and down your spine as you let out a satisfied sigh. From the kitchen just down the hall, you could hear the scuffle of socked feet on the tile, and a low humming that was as melodic as it was lulling. 

Stopping in the doorway, you took in the scene before you. Though it was still early, the boy in front of you seemed to be fully awake, bustling around the kitchen with a cheery tune on his lips. He had on a pair of well-worn sweatpants, a comfortable shirt, neckline showing a sliver of collar bone, and yellow socks, adorned with cartoon eggs. Hearing your footsteps pausing, he turned around, smile small but effervescent. 

The coffee machine was already hard at work, the sharp, almost tangible smell of the fresh grounds still lingering. A mug was set in its proper spot under the machine, a pastel blue to match your spring green one on the counter, waiting to be filled. A tea bag sat nicely next to it, the cabinet still slightly opened above from where he had retrieved it.

The kettle, previously unnoticed, began to whistle, prompting Osamu to turn to it and lift it carefully off the stove, pouring the boiling water into your mug. Steam curled itself into winding patterns, dispersing into the air in a way that was mesmerizing. He gently set the tea bag into the mug, swirling it around a bit before letting in rest on the side to steep.

The coffee machine beeped, signaling the end of the brewing. Walking over, you wrapped your hands around the mug, bringing it up to your lips. Blowing on the drink, you watched the surface ripple before taking a small sip from the mug. Almost immediately, you set the mug on the counter, a grimace on your lips. “Still can’t believe you drink that stuff without anything in it, ‘Samu.”

“And I can’t believe you take the first sip of my coffee every single morning. Do you think it’ll just suddenly change tastes one day?”

“Maybe.” You hummed, reaching around him for your own mug, which had been infused with the red-brown of your tea. Pulling out the tea bag and throwing it in the trash, you begin to prepare the tea, Osamu helping you when he could. 

Once you both had finished, you made your way over to the table, where the windows were already open, the curtains drawn back. Birds began their synchronous symphonies as the sounds of the city began to start up, the rumbling of cars and the bustle of life unfolding below the two of you.

But the atmosphere was still calm within the four walls of your home, steam curling off your drinks and into the air, filling up the space instead of words. The contented silence pressed on, until Osamu spoke, softly. “You know, some days I’m surprised I’ve been able to make it this far.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged before continuing. “It just feels so surreal, ya know? Never thought I’d make it this far.”

Smiling, you grabbed his hand, smoothing your thumb over the tops of his knuckles. His hands, the vehicles to his passions, were something you had grown familiar with over the course over your relationship. And now, feeling the faint beating of his heart, you squeezed it tightly, trying to convey your affection through the simple action. “I always knew.”

“What’d ya say?”

“I always knew you’d make it this far. And I’m so proud of you.”

He smiled softly, Sun sending his irises gleaming like bright diamonds. “I love you. Did I ever tell you that?”

“Maybe once or twice. I wouldn’t mind hearing it again though.”

“And I don’t mind saying it. Ever.”

“Love you, Osamu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umb i don’t think there’s any spoilers in there?? tried my best to only allude to things at the most.
> 
> osamu’s the better twin and you guys can fight me on that. i’m sorry.
> 
> come see the original work and say hi on my tumblr, @tetsoleil


	12. Day 12: Iwaizumi Hajime + Bonfire

“Iwa!!”

The scarf wrapped around your neck protected you from the chilly evening setting in, tendrils of cold settling into your bones. The wind whispered through the grass, sending ripples across the surface. In the distance, a small spark shone, growing in size until a cozy-looking fire flickered. 

You quickened your footsteps, keen on making it to the small clearing ahead, the fire crackling merrily in the center. You and Iwaizumi had decided to spend the evening making a bonfire, the perfect way to spend an evening together. He had been tied up with volleyball a lot in the recent week, having to split his free time between you and “that ungrateful Stupidkawa”, as he put it. Though you didn’t mind sharing, it had been a while since the two of you had gotten to share an evening together without interruptions, stupid or otherwise. 

Figuring he was too far away the first time, you called him name for a second time. Sure enough, the figure crouched down by the fire lifted its head, turning towards you and standing up. 

Finally finishing the trek across the grass to the top of the hill, you greeted Iwaizumi with a smile, a hug, and a small peck on his cheekbone. “Wow Hajime, this is a great fire!”

“Thank you.” He inclined his head, smile gracing his features. Pulling away from you for a moment, he walked over to the edge of the clearing, where a small pile of kindling sat next to a larger pile of logs, quartered and stacked. Hefting a few off of the stack and into his arms, Iwaizumi makes his way over to the fire, stopping at the edge of the pit. One by one, he drops the logs into the fire. As they collide with the already burning logs, a cloud of ash and bits of burning log are pushed up into the air, like a fiery sort of rain cloud.

Once all the logs were crackling and blazing, he motioned you to follow him. On the far side of the firepit, a large tree trunk sat, hollowed out on one side to function as a bench. It was the perfect distance to be warmed by the fire. The two of you sat down on the trunk, Iwaizumi snaking an arm behind you. 

The Sun had fully set by now, the first pinpricks of cosmic light appearing in the sky, the moon a crescent sliver in the sky. The sounds of humanity had been fully encompassed by that of nature’s, as all around, you could hear crickets chirpings, frogs croaking, and the occasional howl of a wolf or coyote-you couldn’t be sure. Though the night was brisk, the warmth of the fire and the boy at your side keeps your cheeks warm, a combination of the different temperature leaving almost a tangible feeling on your face. 

“Are you cold at all?” Iwaizumi’s eyebrow was quirked, searching for any signs of a stray shake or chattering teeth.

As if on cue, you felt a shiver work its way up your spine as you try to say, “I’m fine, Hajime!”

With an air of clear disbelief, he shakes his head fondly at you before moving to stand up. Your hesitant hand on his arm stops him, if only for a moment, before he shakes it off and continues pulling himself up. 

The grey sweatshirt he had paired with a pair of form fitting joggers rested well on his form, and paired with the scarf slung haphazardly around his neck, made him look as cozy as could be. 

You watched, almost in horror, as he pulled the sweatshirt off of his body, black shirt underneath riding up ever so slightly. The perfect view of his stomach, of which you couldn’t help yourself from staring at, disappeared as he readjusted himself. Realizing you were most likely staring, you looked away in embarrassment, mentally scolding yourself. 

What you didn’t notice, as a result, was the hand that had been extended towards you. Only with a clear of Iwaizumi’s throat did you turn back around to look at him. He was holding the sweatshirt out towards you, looking almost as if he wanted you…to take it.

“Here.” So he did want you to take it.

You obliged, leaving it resting on your lap before questioning him. “Why did you give this to me? Won’t you be cold?”

He sat back down, arm looping around to rest against your back once more. “You were shivering, I don’t want you to be cold. Plus, I have the fire to keep me warm.” And then, when you still didn’t move to pull on the fabric, “Put it on. You’ll be warmer.”

Letting a sigh out through your nose, you stick your arms into the sleeves, pulling the sweatshirt over your head. With a bit of maneuvering, you were able to pull it completely on.

And he was definitely right.

Body heat still lingered on the fabric from Hajime, lending you even more warmth. Breathing in deeply, you could smell his cologne on the jacket. Snuggling deeper into the jacket, you let your head drop to rest on your boyfriend’s shoulder. 

You could feel yourself being slowly lulled to sleep, the combination of the familiar scent and the warmth enveloping you proving to be a hefty weight on your eyelids. A yawn escaped you, reaching up to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. “I love you, Hajime.”

From the hazy recesses of sleep, you could faintly hear his response: “Love you too, angel. Get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on my original posts, I have to scratch my head a bit, but it's fun to see how my perception of all these characters has changed over time!!
> 
> See the original fic and stop by to say hi on my tumblr, @tetsoleil


End file.
